Intruso Noocturno
by SaKu-Chaan
Summary: Ella tiene algo que me provoca querer cojermela toda la noche sin piedad, como animal, descuartizarla y saborearla aunque no sé exactamente en que orden, tan ingenua que ni siquiera nota mi presencia,está comienzando a volverse una obsesión y eso no es bueno, al menos no para ella... Denle una oportunidaad
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! Bueno aqui está mi nuevo fic, que es el segundo, aún soy principiante asi que pido algo de paciencia jeje,espero le den una oportunidad y claro me dejen su valiosisima opinion en un **review **:D esta historia es completamente mia miaa de mi y les advierto que está algo fumada xD jajaja

**review=una sonrisota!**

* * *

** INTRODUCCIÓN.**

Desde que tengo memoria eh amado el arte,cuando era pequeña soñaba con ser famosa, una artista ejemplar, mi madre notó mi talento para la música y desde entré al prescolar me llevo a clases de piano y canto, incluso me apoyo cuando le dije que quería bailar ballet, ella decía que heredé tanto talento de mi padre a quien no recuerdo conocer, siempre me sentí mal de que sacrificara algunos lujos que su salario medio podia darle por pagar mis clases extra curriculares, pero me repetía a mi misma que un día iba a poder regresarle todo lo que me dió y mas, desgraciadamente ese día no llego, mi madre murió de una rara enfermedad cuando yo cumplí 11 años, al ser tan pequeña quedé bajo la tutela de la hermana de mi madre, Tsunade, yo no habia tratado mucho con ella, pero sabía que era una doctora muy exitosa, por supuesto que me acogio como pudo, pero perdí mi alegria, las ganas de bailar, cantar, tocar el piano..de vivir.

Solía ir al colegio privado al que me inscribio y volver a casa y dormir o llorar toda la tarde, pero Tsunade al notar mi terrible depresión insistió en que no debía dejar mis actividades, así que me obligo a asistir, y yo cumplí, aunque ya no por gusto ni amor al arte, mas bien por rutina y para tranquilizar a mi preocupada tia, mis instructoras insistian en que era demasiado buena en todo, inclusó tuve recitales importantes a los cuales Tsunade nunca pudó asistir, al principio me dolió, aunque después comprendi que nunca tendría tiempo ni podría llenar el vacio de mi madre...Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y no, no me considero una persona feliz pero si afortunada dentro de mi desgracia.

-Bien señoritas, por hoy es todo, no olviden el martes las quiero una hora antes, el recital es dos semanas y tenemos mucho que ensayar- finalizó la mujer de edad avanzada, haciendome salir de mi ensoñación.

Relaje mi postura y suspire, me sentia bastante cansada y con dolor de cabeza, camine hasta mi casillero y saque una pequeña toalla con la que sequé el sudor de mi frente, saque tambien mi bolso y revise mi celular, tenía un nuevo sms.

''Saku, lo siento el auto se averió y el chofer no podrá recogerte hoy, toma un taxi y lo pago aqui, no regreses caminando, hablo enserio, te estare esperando atte: Shizune''

-Genial- susurré con algo de molestia, no me moleste en responder el sms, metí el movil en mi bolsa , cambie mis zapatillas por unos flats, me despedi de mis compañeras y salí del local, hacia bastante viento esa noche y me arrepenti de no llevar una chamarra gruesa en vez del delgado sueter, pero es que realmente no contaba con eso, nisiquiera llevaba cambio de ropa, por lo que mi traje de ballet llamaba bastante la atención en la calle, decidi no tomar el taxi, la casa de Tsunade no estaba muy lejos de ahí, unos 20 minutos caminando y yo necesitaba despejarme.

Camine tranquila al principio,disfrutando el silencio de la noche y sintiendo el viento chocar contra la piel de mi rostro, todo iba bien, pero de pronto comence a sentirme extrañamente observada, era una sensación bastante incomoda, comence a ponerme nerviosa y me maldije por no haber tomado el taxi como me dijo Shizune, apresure el paso, pero la sensación no se iba, de pronto mi instinto de supervivencia me hizo comenzar a correr, corri sin saber por que, solo queria que esa sensación desapareciera,escuchaba unos pasos constantes tras de mi, no corrian, pero no desaparecian aunque yo corriera, el camino me pareció eterno y podía sentir los pasos mas cerca de mi, pero me negue a voltear por temor,cuando me di cuenta estaba sacudiendo el portal de la lujosa casa de mi tia.

-¿Sakura?- Escuche preguntar asustada a Shizune que se apresuraba a salir junto con Bon, el perro de la familia, que comenzo a ladrar histerico como si pudiera ver a alguien detras de mi.

Shizune abrió la reja y yo entre inmediatamente como si de ello dependiera mi vida, no supe porque, solo trataba de tranquilizarme, Bon se recargo en la reja y siguio ladrando mientras Shizune tocaba la fria piel de mi rostro.

-¿Estás bien?¿Porque no tomaste el taxi como te ordene?-pregunto entre molesta y preocupada, yo solo gire mi rostro hacia la oscura calle, puedo jurar que vi unos frios ojos observarme desde el callejon por donde minutos antes pasé y senti mi piel erizarse.

-Si..si,estoy bien Shizune, lo siento mucho, es que, una compañera que vive unas calles antes caminó conmigo, no venia sola-Mentí lo mejor que pude.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer Sakura, es muy peligroso, no vale la pena arriesgarse a estas horas, ¿Entendido?-Preguntó con una ceja alzada mientras me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba sutilmente hasta la casa, seguidas por Bon que aún gruñia molesto.

-¿Vas a cenar algo?- Me pregunto amablemente la mujer que me habia cuidado tanto estos 6 años.

-No Shizune, no tengo hambre gracias-Respondí mientras me quitaba el sueter y deshacia el moño de mi cabello.

-¿Aún no llega Tsunade?- pregunte aún sabiendo la respuesta mientras me masajeaba las sienes.

-No, creo que llegara muy tarde, tuvo una cirujia de emergencia, le dejare recado para que sepa que has llegado- me respondió mientras cerraba con llave y se dirigia a recoger a la cocina.

-Me voy a la cama, estoy muerta, te quiero descansa- dije mientras me agitaba el cabello y subia las escaleras seguida por mi fiel y peludo compañero, Bon fue un regalo de Tsunade, me lo dio un año después de acogerme para que me hiciera compañia puesto que ella no tenía el tiempo, era a penas un cachorro y yo una niña, desde entonces fue mi mejor amigo y fiel compañero, muy protector.

Subimos las escaleras y entré a mi habitacion, seguida por él, el cuarto, bastante grande, con baño propio, las paredes completamente blancas adornadas con algunas fotos de mis amigas y mamá, mi cama ubicada en el centro pegada a la unica pared morada de la habitación, no me gustaba tener muchas cosas, solo algunos peluches, un escritorio con mi lap y cosas de la escuela, mi amplio armario, dos burós uno a cada lado de la cama y lo que mas amo de mi habitación, el amplio ventanal que da al enorme jardin, desde ahí puedo sentarme y ver la luna, es como un ritual cada noche, creo que son contadas las veces que he cerrado la cortina.

Tiré mi bolsa, puse a cargar mi movil y me despoje de mi incomodo traje, camine hasta el baño mientras Bon se tiraba en mi cama y me meti en la bañera, estuve ahi un buen rato, pensando en lo que habia pasado pocas horas antes,no era la primera vez que tenía la sensación de ser observada,mi piel se erizo al recordar esa mirada tan tenebrosa, trate de relajarme y mentalizarme, probablemente todo estaba en mi mente, comence a sentir mi piel arrugada por el agua ahora fria y decidí que era hora de salir, me seque, me coloque un short y una playera, programe mi alarma y me meti en la cama con Bon, que curiosamente observaba el ventanal con las orejas bien paradas,como alerta, pensé que tal vez habia algún gato afuera u otro animal, no le di mucha importancia, suspire cansada, ultimamente los dias estaban bastante extraños, entre tantos pensamientos me quedé perdidamente dormida...

**::::::: ::::::: :::::::: ::::::::::**

Se veía tan suculenta con el cabello aún humedo en su rostro y ese pequeño short que dejaba ver sus perfectas y torneadas piernas, llevaba ya rato dormida y no podía dejar de observarla, juro que puedo sentir su aroma aún desde este árbol, me causa algo de gracia su perro, no deja de observarme fijamente a los ojos, retador, después me ocupare de el.

Comencé a observarla desde hace poco, cuando por casualidad la vi parada frente a ese local, esperando por alguien, me perdi en esos verdes ojos, ella no se percató de mi presencia, pero desde entonces no puedo olvidar su aroma, su hermoso rostro y rosado cabello, a penas hoy supe su nombre...Sa-ku-ra, comienza a volverse una obsesión y eso no es bueno, al menos no para ella...no es una presa común, hay algo en ella que es especial, algo que me hace desear cogerla sin piedad toda la noche,como animal, pero también con dulzura, descuartizarla y saborearla completa, aunque no se si en ese orden...Esto es, como decirlo, bastante interesante y frustrante, me encanta.

* * *

¿Que tal? Un poco enfermo verdad? :3 Espero les haya gustado u.u aunque sea un poquito,jaja si así fue porfa porfa no olviden dejarme su opinion en un** review**, no saben como me animan, ademas asi les aclaro alguna duda que tengan o comentario, critica todoo, ya saben (mientras sea constructiva xD) estuvo un poco corto, pero esto es como la introducción ademas quise dejar un poco el misterio jajaja tengo varias ideas pero dependiendo de si recibo reviews actualizo o la borro, gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa! bueno la verdad confesaré que no estaba muy animada a dar la conti, y es que esperaba abrir mi bandeja en hotmail y ver los mails de los reviews, pero no me llegaba ningún correo, entonces por pura casualidad me meti a editar la historia y vi que tenia algunos reviews, mi duda es,** ¿Porqué no me llega el correo del review a mi msn? Es alguna actualización de fanfic? **Si alguien sabe y puede hacerme el gran favor de decirme como le hago, se los agradecería mucho, porfa porfaa! :( si no, no puedo ver cuando me manden reviewsss, en fin bueno...

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS fabiola59,muerdaguita,estrellita02 ,Tsuki Hana Uchiha,Citlalliiify,Nisha, LilyBrief, Eve-luna, espero este capitulo también sea de su agrado y me dejen de nuevo su opinion!**

* * *

Sociópata:persona que pierde la noción de la importancia de las normas sociales, como son las leyes y los derechos individuales, esa fue la definición de mi que le dió el psicologo a mi madre cuando yo a penas tenía 8 años y empuje a un niño de las escaleras sin remordimiento alguno, de eso hace ya bastante tiempo, yo personalmente, creo que no hay un nombre específico para lo que soy, algunos dicen que es un transtorno mental, yo no me siento enfermo, al contrario me parece de lo mas natural hacer lo que quiero, Darwin lo dijo, selección natural, supervivencia del mas apto,en este caso yo.

No, no soy un vampiro, ni un hombre lobo, ni ningún tipo de fenómeno como esos con los que sueñan las adolescentes en brama, simplemente soy yo, Sasuke Uchiha, pero tampoco soy ''normal'' nunca lo he sido, soy un ser perfecto, pero eso no es lo que realmente importa aqui, creo que dije demasiado de mi... preferiria saber mas de ella,De pronto algo me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¡Adios Sakura! No olvides la fiesta de Gaara mañana-Escuche gritar a una chiquilla de pelo rubio poco interesante, mi objetivo era otra chica.

-Si cerda, te llamo alrato-Respondió la chica de cabellos rosados, mostrandole una dulce e inocente sonrisa a quien ahora sé, es su amiga, el viento movio su cabello y de nuevo pude percibir su dulce aroma, ese que comenzaba a volverme loco.

Hace rato que esperaba que ella saliera de ese local, aproveche para verla ensayar, amo el color de sus ojos, la delicadeza con la que hace cada movimiento y sus gestos de concentración, con tan solo darle una mirada puedo notar que su perfecto y delicado cuerpo es producto de años de baile, me encanta, muero por hacerla mia, deseo pasar mi mano por su cabello y olerlo mientras escurro la sangre de su delicado y blanco cuello, la observo mientras recoje su pelo y lo sujeta con una liga, el mismo coche negro de siempre se detiene frente al local y ella entra en el inmediatamente, sigo el auto con la mirada hasta que dobla en la esquina y lo pierdo de vista.

-Nos vemos esta noche preciosa- susurre mientras caminaba en sentido contrario, esa niña me pone bastante mal y necesito una distracción antes de pasar a verla, no quiero ningún accidente con ella por ir con mucha ansiedad.

* * *

-¿Que tal el día Saku?- Me preguntó Shizune mientras terminaba la cena y yo tomaba un agua de la nevera.

-Pues, bastante normal, la rutina ya sabes, colegio, ballet, cansancio jajaja- dije mientras abria mi agua y me asomaba a ver que tanto cocinaba mi nana.

-Oh ya veo, creo que te hace falta un cambio en la rutina y tal vez un baño niña- dijo lo último haciendo un gesto con su nariz.

-Heey, ¿Apesto?-pregunte con gesto preocupado mientras me alejaba dos pasos de ella.

-Jajaja no, solo quería que me dieras mi espacio personal- respondió ella mientras apagaba la estufa y observaba orgullosa su creación.

-¿Lista para la cena?-pregunto entusiasmada.

-Ammm, no tengo mucha hambre Shizune, creo que me bañare y bajare a cenar después,¿Está bien?-pregunte mientras comenzaba a salir de la amplia cocina.

-Si esta bien, me avisas cuando quieras cenar vale?- Grito mientras yo ya comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-Heeey Bon- Salude a mi perro que estaba echado en mi cama, con esa postura alerta, observando por el ventanal, acaricie su cabeza y me acerque al ventanal para intentar ver lo que tenía a mi perro tan interesado, pero la oscuridad de la noche me impidio distinguir algo, asi que volví a la cama y me acorruque con él un momento.

Me levante y vi la hora, 10:30 pm, dormí como una hora, me estire en la cama y me percate de que Bon no estaba a mi lado, busque un momento con la mirada y lo encontre echado en el ventanal, como todo un perro guardian, me despoje de mi ropa y me meti al baño, tome una larga ducha, necesitaba relajarme, el recital de ballet me tenía muy tensa, después de un rato, sali de la bañera y me puse una playera que me quedaba bastante larga, sali del baño pero Bon no estaba en mi habitación, me seque lo más que pude el cabello y me asomé al corredor.

-Shizuneee, ¿Sacaste a Bon de mi cuarto?-pregunté un tanto molesta, no me gusta estar sola.

-Si Saku, le di de cenar y me acompaño a sacar la basura, ¿Vas a cenar?-Pregunto como si nada.

-Ommm no Shizune, disculpa, se veia muy bueno es solo que muero de sueño, ¿Te importa?-pregunte apenada.

-Me importa que comes como canario y te esfuerzas mucho, no quiero que te enfermes, nunca quieres cenar, por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero a partir de mañana no te dejo subir a tu cueva si no has comido algo- Aseguro con tono dolido.

-Jajajaja si esta bien, muchas gracias te quiero, descansa- finalice mientras extendia mi toalla en el barandal de la escalera y volvia a mi ''cueva'' para dormir o al menos intentarlo, no estoy acostumbrada a dormir sin Bon.

Saque mi ipod del escritorio y me tire en mi cama con los audifonos, esperaba que la música me ayudara a dormir tranquila, por alguna razón últimamente no me siento tranquila.

* * *

Salí del armario cuando note que no habia mas ruido y pude divisarla plácidamente dormida aún con sus audifonos puestos, note su respiración pausada y me animé a acercarme, esperaba que tardara mas en la ducha así que cuando repentinamente el agua dejó de caer, oculte mi presencia en el closet, caminé despacio hasta a ella y ese aroma inundó de nuevo mis fosas nasales,es la primera vez que estamos tan cerca, acaricie su suave cabello y mi piel se erizó por el contacto, tome su ipod y lo coloqué en el buró,luego pasé mi mano por su mejilla y su delgado cuello y me relamí los labios, la escuche gemir levemente por mi roce y eso fue suficiente para sentir que mis pantalones apretaban, con ella profundamente dormida no dudé en ponerme sobre su delicado cuerpo a penas rozando el mio,acerque mis labios a los suyos y senti su cálido aliento, insitandome a besarla, la punta de su nariz estaba fria y no pude evitar besarla y luego rozar mis labios con los suyos, el bulto en mi pantalon creció y me maldije mentalmente,pasé mi lengua por su cuello y comencé a sentir que se removia incomoda, por miedo a que despertara y gritara me aleje de ella con sumo cuidado, abri un cajon de su closet y tomé unas bragas suyas, me acerque de nuevo a ella y corté un mechon de su cabello con las tijeras de su escritorio y me dirigi al baño, donde me masturbe pensando en ella hasta que senti el espeso liquido chorrear por mis blancas manos,ahogue el gemido en mi garganta me limpié y luego unté solo un poco de mi semen en su cepillo de dientes, quería ser lo primero que ella probara en la mañana.

Salí del baño con una sonrisa torcida y escuche algo olfateando por debajo de la puerta de la habitación, ese maldito perro, comenzó a gruñir y decidi salir antes de que armara tremendo alboroto, abrí el ventanal y abandone su habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una ultima sonrisa la bella dama, que comenzaba a removerse incomoda en su cama.

* * *

-Sakura, se te hará tarde, despierta- Escuche aún adormilada en mi cama.

-hhhmmm, ¡Es sábado Shizune!- exclamé algo molesta, hoy no tengo colegio y estoy muy cansada, no veo por que levantarme temprano.

-Sé que es sábado, pero tienes ensayo para el recital lo olvidas?-Dijo mi nana al otro lado de la puerta haciendo que brincara de la cama.

-Oh por Dios, es cierto- dije mientras corría al baño, rayos, era tarde tenia 20 minutos para estar el salón, me meti en la ducha y abrí la llave sin importar que saliera el agua fria, me duche en menos de 5 minutos y sali, tomé mi cepillo de dientes y le unté la pasta, comencé a lavarme la boca y senti un sabor bastante raro y desagradable, me enjuague y volvi a ponerle pasta y lavarme de nuevo, me pusé unas licras y un top, guarde mi celular en mi morral, me seque un poco el cabello y lo recogí aún humedo mientras bajaba a toda prisa.

-Alto ahí señorita, no irá a ningun lado sin desayunar- exclamó Shizune haciendo que me frenara en la puerta principal.

-No tengo tiempo nana, enserio llegare tarde- dije suplicante, pero ella me miró con expresión dura.

-No importa, anda toma de menos el licuado que te hice- finalizó mientras me acercaba el vaso que tenía en la mano, como pude, lo bebi a toda velocidad, me despedí y salí de la casa con Bon detrás de mi.

Había olvidado decirle al chofer de mi ensayo a primera hora, por lo que tuve que correr hasta el salón que gracias a Dios no estaba muy lejos, miré la hora y genial, 8:40, mi ensayo tenía 10 minutos de haber comenzado.

-Frentona, ayer no me llamaste- reclamó Ino mientras me veia acercarme al local, ella también venia tarde.

-Lo siento Ino, me quede dormida- dije con la respiración cortada por haber corrido.

-Esta bien, pero si irás ¿Verdad?- pregunto mirandome fijamente.

-Omm, etto, no pedí permiso, pero sabes que iré- dije con una sonrisa mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Señoritas, planean entrar a mi clase en algún momento?-pregunto la mujer de edad avanzada mientras Ino y yo la mirabamos con pena y nos adentramos en el local.

Ensayamos durante 3 horas sin parar, al final terminamos acabados, planeaba ir a casa pero Ino me convenció de ir por una malteada y luego la acompañe a hacer unas compras para la fiesta de esta noche, Gaara es un chico que trae loca a mi rubia amiga y a mi me atrae un poco su primo Sasori, así que me siento animada por verlo hoy, sin duda será una noche interesante.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, el prox cap será mas interesante, esta vez no tenia tanta inspiración pero bueno, ya saben si les gustó porfa no olviden dejar su review con su opinion, sugerencia, etc :) oom creo que tomare los viernes como dia oficial para actualizar, pero si puedo hacerlo antes, lo hare vale? un beso! espero sus reviews! :)

Besooss!


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa! PERDON POR EL RETRASO se que quedé de actualizar el viernes pero no pude u.u

** Gracias a ferzxha, fabiola59, klau-chan, muerdaguita, Eve-luna, Citlalliiify ,Tsuki Hana Uchiha y también a los que no tienen nombre :D No saben que gusto me da que les esté gustando la historia :3**

Esta historia es mia y solo mia, si la ven en otra pagina o con otro autor porfa no duden en decirme, no me parece justo que se roben historias y se acrediten la creatividad y en mi caso ( la mente enferma y depravada que tengo xD)

**ACLARACIONES.**

Bueno, algunos piensan que Sasuke es muy raro u.u y si, creo que lo es, pero es la idea, quise hacerlo diferente a lo que acostumbramos pero con esa esencia arrogante, normalmente en las historias que leo, es Sakura quien vive por Sasuke y en esta, no es precisamente que él viva por ella pero si está obsesionado, trato de dejar un poco el misterio sobre el, espero este capi les guste, lo hice un poco mas largo, gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones, me gustarian mas reviews, si sienten que mi creatividad lo amerita no olviden dejarlo porfa! no saben como me alegran! Besos y gracias por sus comentarios :)

**Al final habrá anuncios importantes, espero puedan leerlos, por su atención gracias!**

* * *

Me miré nuevamente en el espejo y realmente me gustó como me veo, mi cabello recogido en un lindo moño, mis ojos resaltados con sombra y delineador negros, no suelo maquillarme tanto, pero Ino insistio ya que la fiesta de Gaara es en un antro y como soy menor, debo tratar de lucir mas grande,me pusé un vestido negro de manga larga, completamente ceñido al cuerpo, sin escote al frente pero con un gran escote en la parte trasera llegando hasta mi espalda baja, comencé a sentirme un poco culpable por dejarme convencer de comprarlo además de unos tacones el color del vestido bastante altos y costosos.

-De verdad que luzco mayor, son las 10:30, solo debo esperar a que Shizune se vaya a la cama y me voy- Suspiré incoscientemente, realmente algo no estaba bien, por un momento pensé en retractarme, pero Ino realmente cuenta conmigo para esto.

¿Por que no simplemente pedí permiso? Simple, olvide hacerlo con anticipación y Tsunade es muy estricta con las salidas, debo pedir permiso con una semana de anticipación o no hay permiso, ademas de que no me daría permiso para ir a un antro cuando aún soy menor de edad y no soy buena inventando mentiras.

Mi movil comenzó a vibrar,haciendo que respingara, lo tomé rapidamente y vi que era un sms de Ino.._.''Frentona no lo olvides te veo frente a tu casa a las 11, no se te ocurra dejarme plantada''_ suspiré, definitivamente no habia vuelta atras, me quite los tacones ya que necesitaria ser ágil y silenciosa para llegar al jardin sin ser escuchada.

* * *

Se sentó en su cama mirando atentamente el reloj y me pregunté a donde carajos va tan arreglada,¿Acaso planea escaparse con alguien? senti mi sangre hervir por la ira, yo tenía planes para esta noche...planes con ella y al parecer ella tiene planes con alguien mas, eso no lo podía permitir, ella es mi presa.  
Me acomodé en la gruesa rama a esperar, nunca imagine que ella fuera la clase de chica que escapa a media noche, aunque por sus gestos y como camina de un lado a otro puedo adivinar que está nerviosa, eso significa que es la primera vez que lo hará y bueno, tal vez debería hacer que no le queden ganas de hacerlo de nuevo no? Sus noches las reclamo como mias y estoy seguro al final de ésta no volverá a intentar huir y arruinar mis planes.

* * *

Se que no es correcto, pero le prometi a Ino acompañarla, no puedo arrepentirme ahora, hace un rato ya que vi las luces del pasillo ser apagadas y escuche la puerta al final de pasillo cerrarse, eso significa que Shizune ya debe estar acostada, mas no profundamente dormida, debo ser muy silenciosa.

Mi movil comienzó a vibrar de nuevo_ ''Frentezota ya estoy afuera no tardes''_ suspiré con nerviosismo, ciertamente soy principiante en esto, espero salga bien.

-Bon no me mires así, solo lo hare esta vez ok?- mi perro que no dejaba de ver cada uno de mis movimientos desde la cama, sé que no entiende lo que digo, en realidad lo digo para justificarme conmigo misma.

Tomé los tacones y me colgué la bolsa en el cuello, suspiré y abrí silenciosamente la puerta de mi habitación cerrandola trás de mi, dí pasos silenciosos hasta las escaleras y comencé a descender nerviosamente, llegué a la planta baja de la casa y suspiré aliviada, abrí una de las grandes ventanas del recibidor y deje caer los tacones y luego salí yo, cerré la ventana sin activar el seguro para poder entrar por ella después,corri descalza por el enorme jardin hasta llegar a la barda, me senti extrañamente observada y un escalofrio recorrió mi cuerpo, me detuve en la reja y giré mi rostro con temor, pero no habia nada detrás de mi, suspire por decima vez en el dia y con ayuda de una de las sillas para tomar sol brinqué la barda cayendo en la banqueta, por fin fuera de mi morada.

-Ya era hora Sakura, pensé que me dejarías plantada- susurro Ino algo fastidiada mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme.

-Sabes que no lo haría cerda- susurre mientras me colocaba los tacones y comenzaba a correr con ella rumbo al famoso antro.

Caminamos hasta el gran local, ya que no era una gran distancia y preferimos reservar el dinero para un taxi de regreso, todo el camino me senti extraña, como si me siguieran, tal vez asi se siente la culpa, no lo sé.

Al llegar al antro me puse nerviosa al pensar que no me dejarian pasar, pero por fortuna no me pidieron mi identificación ya que me veía mayor por el cargado maquillaje.

-Lo logramos- chilló emocionada mi amiga ya dentro del lugar.

-Lo se, pensé que no lo lograriamos- respondi entre aliviada y a la vez sintiendo culpabilidad por escapar, tal vez muy en el fondo deseaba no estar ahí.

-Si, mira allá estan Gaara y los chicos, vamos- dijo emocionada mientras me arrastraba hasta los sillones donde se encontraban ellos, inmediatamente la mirada de Sasori se clavó en mi, haciendo que me sonrojara y bajara la mirada, su presencia siempre me intimida y me intriga.

Ino arrastró al pobre de Gaara a la pista, yo me quedé timidamente sentada con los chicos que parloteaban de cosas del colegio y chicas, meneaba el vaso que recien me habian traido, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Sasori sobre mi, una situación bastante incomoda.

-Sakura por que no vamos a bailar- susurro en mi oido haciendo que lo mirara algo sonrojada y sorprendida, ni si quiera me percaté de en que momento se acercó tanto, pero asentí timidamente, inmediatamente Sasori tomó mi mano y caminamos entre empujones hasta la pista y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música.

Pasaron unas 4 canciones y entonces me tomó por la cintura y sentí su fría mano contra la piel de mi espalda, me ericé al instante, cosa que supongo le agrado ya que pronto senti su mano en mi espalda baja, comenzó a ponerme nerviosa, cada vez me pegaba mas a su cuerpo y yo no me atrevia a alejarlo, no queria que perdiera el interés en mi por pensar que soy una santurrona,aunque creo que lo soy,no suelo estar tan cerca de un hombre, de pronto sentí sus labios en mi cuello y yo no pude retroceder, sentí después su lengua en la misma zona y en ese momento giré mi rostro para encararlo, pero aprovechó y juntó sus labios con los mios, sentí mariposas en mi estómago y la indignación desapareció, sin saber que hacer correspondí torpemente el beso mientras el me pegaba mas a su fornido cuerpo y yo me aferraba timidamente a su camisa, no era mi primer beso, pero si el primero tan apasionado, se sentía demasiado bien y estaba comenzando a perder el uso de razón.

* * *

Sentado en el segundo piso pudé divisarla inmediatamente, ese cabello era facil de distinguir, también pude darme cuenta de como se la comia con la mirada ese idiota, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue verlo manosearla y besarla como si fuera suya, apreté la copa entre mis manos haciendola explotar, senti el tibio y espeso liquido brotar de mi mano y una sonrisa torcida se formó en mis labios, si que me pienso divertir esta noche...

Mientras bailaban me acerque disimuladamente a la mesa de la joven que no habia tocado su vodka y en el vaso dejé caer una pequeña pastilla que acababa de comprarle a uno de los meseros y volvi a mi lugar espectante, como un felino observando desde las alturas a su presa, esperando su caida para devorarla, no tardaria mucho, solo debía ser paciente.

* * *

Como pudé me separe de Sasori que parecia querer devorarme, me alejé de la pista con una sonrisa y me senté un momento, estos tacones comenzaban a fastidiarme y deseé estar en mi cama, no debi salir, decidi que estaria media hora mas y volvería a casa, observé a Sasori mientras iba a la barra por otra bebida y se perdía en entre la gente, recordé la mia, seguro ya era puro hielo, la tomé y di un sorbo, seguia bastante buena asi que unos cuantos tragos mas y el vaso quedó vacio en la mesa, me quedé observando el lugar un momento, luego me levante y caminé hasta la barra, pedi otro igual y cuando iba hacia la mesa, comencé a sentirme desorientada y mareada, no suelo tomar, asi que tal vez el vodka me cayó mal, le di un trago a mi vaso y lo deje abandonado para correr al baño.

Llegue al baño como pude, que gracias al cielo estaba vacio, me miré en el espejo y me di cuenta de que veía borroso y me sentía algo desorientada y pesada.

-Esto no es normal- susurre, pusieron algo en mi bebida, senti terror y cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo del baño senti una mano rodear mi cintura por la espalda...lo que me faltaba, un maldito violador, senti pánico y terror...Intente alejarme a toda costa, retorciendome y quejandome, la voz no me salía y él era demasiado fuerte, sabía que por el volumen de la música y mi debil voz nadie escucharía mis gritos,pronto me rendí, cerré mis ojos y esperé lo peor...

* * *

La vi ingerir la bebida y supe que era momento de entrar en acción, la segui a distancia hasta la barra y por sus gestos supe que no tardaria en entrar al baño asi que me adelante a ella, como lo predije, no tardo mucho en entrar y ahí estaba yo, listo para ella, observandola mientras hacia gestos graciosos frente al espejo,en un momento pareció entender su peligrosa situación e intentó escapar pero la tome por su angosta cintura, ella peleó un poco, excitandome en el intento,al final se rindió al entender que no tenía escapatoria.

Parecia presa del terror, la pegue a mi y comencé a frotar su delicioso trasero con mi creciente erección, ella gimió tratando de alejarse pero claro que su estado no era el mas conveniente, la tome de la cadera y la pegue mas a mi, mientras comencé a pasar mi lengua por su nuca y mirar sus gestos a traves del espejo, ella cerró los ojos seguramente tratando de controlarse y no pensar en lo que sucedia, ver sus lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas me excitó mas, amo tener el control total, subi una de mis manos por su abdomen hasta sus redondos senos y comencé a masajear uno de ellos mientras seguia frotandome contra ella, su tacto era tan delicioso y sus quejidos y gemido solo hacian que sintiera mas fascinación por la situación,de nuevo trató de alejarse pero solo hizo salir mi lado depredador.

La tomé sin mucha delicadeza del cuello y la gire de frente a mi, ella me miró fijamente pero sabia que por la droga no lograría reconocerme después, así que tuve el descaro de sonreirle, comence a besar su cuello mientras bajaba la parte delantera del vestido, lo cual fue bastante sencillo debo decir, necesitaba sentir su piel, ella comenzaba a rendirse y eso me pondria las cosas mas fáciles, cuando por fin lo baje, me alejé un poco para verla y sentí palpitante mi miembro, comence a deborar su seno derecho mientras la subía en un lavabo, luego levanté el vestido y baje la bragueta de mi pantalon, comence a rozar mi miembro con su intimidad por encima de las bragas, no pude evitar gemir, deseaba tanto estar en su interior, la tomé el trasero y la pegue más a mi, sacandole un delicioso gemido de placer contenido.

-Ni siquiera se tu nombre- susurro temerosa y excitada mientras trataba inultimente de alejarme, inmediatamente subí mi mirada y me topé con sus verdes ojos tratando de enfocarme pero ademas de la droga sus lágrimas tambien se lo impedían, se veía completamente hermosa, asustada y nublada por la excitación inesperada de mi tacto

-No hace falta que lo sepas- respondi con tranquilidad mientras volvía a mi labor, era la primera vez que entablabamos una conversación, así se le puede llamar.

- ¿Pretendes aprovecharte de mi en este estado? Eso te convertiria en violador-Finalizó tratando de sonar firme, pero estaba mas incosciente que consciente.

-Mentirías si dijeras que no lo disfrutas tanto como yo- susurré en su oido mientras acariciaba su intimidad por encima de la delgada tela, ella ya no respondió, pero sentí como se tensó.

Sonreí torcidamente y terminé de abrirle las piernas, bajé sus bragas y tomé fotos de ella con los senos expuestos y las piernas abiertas, dejandome ver su intimidad, guarde mi telefono de nuevo y me acerque a saborear esos deliciosos y blancos pechos, mientras lamia uno de sus pezones comencé introducir un dedo en su intimidad, ella no pudó evitar gemir y eso y me hizo desearla mas,necesitaba hacerlo antes de que ella no pudiera sentir lo placentero de mi tacto por la droga.

Me incline y mi cabeza quedó entre sus piernas, ella me miro completamente sonrojada y asustada mientras intentaba cerrarlas, pero yo se lo impedí y sin pensarlo me adentré a explorar su sexo,comencé a saborearla mientras ella gemia alto para mi y jalaba mi cabello, introduje mi lengua tanto como pude, saboreando, succionando mientras la estimulaba con mis dedos que entraban con dificultad por su estrechez, ella no podia parar de gemir de dolor y placer, y yo no podía parar de saborearla, senti mi miembro palpitante y deje de estimularla con mis dedos para masturbarme mientras la masturbaba a ella con mi lengua, era demasiado erotico ver sus senos subir y bajar por la respiración agitada mientras saboreaba su sexo y me masturbaba, era demasiado delicioso, la senti muy humeda y lista para mi, comencé a masajear más rapido mi miembro preparandolo para adentrarse en ella.

-¿Hay alguien ahí, porque está cerrado? Necesito entrar, vayan a cojer a un hotel maldita sea- grito la fémina al otro lado de la puerta, que sacó a mi preciosa muñeca de su ensoñación, comenzando a removerse incomoda y asustada.

-Maldita sea- susurre,deseaba tanto introducirme en ella, tal vez debería salir y matar a esa zorra por interrumpirme, pero sería escandaloso, me acomodé el pantalon,luego me incline y mordí su entre pierna, la escuche quejarse por el dolor y senti un poco de sangre en mi lengua, sonreí mientras la lamia y le colocaba sus bragas y el vestido, ella intentaba alejarme entre quejidos mientras la obligaba a ponerse de pie.

-Maldita sea, abran la puerta de una vez- Dijo una segunda voz, yo no abrí la boca, tomé a Sakura y su bolso y la obligué a caminar mientras agachaba mi rostro, evitando que las mujeres me reconociera al abrir la puerta,una de ellas entró furiosa y yo sali con Sakura tratando de parecer su novio y no un violador, ella a penas podia hablar así que la arrastre hasta la salida trasera del local que estaba próxima a los baños.

-¡Sueltame maldito desgraciado violador!- Intentó gritar, pero le cubri la boca, ella estaba tan debil y dopada que no me preocupaba mucho lo que pudiera hacer, ahora que lo pienso,esas pastillas son el sueño de cualquier violador, aunque yo no lo soy, al menos no con cualquiera.

Ya fuera del lugar, tomé el movil de su bolso y vi los últimos sms, supuse que el ultimo , era de su amiga rubia asi que le puse responder y comencé a redactar_ '' me voy no me siento muy bien, te veo después''_ cerré el movil y lo metí en mi bolsillo, la cargué y comencé a caminar con tranquilidad hasta mi auto que estaba a unas cuadras.

-Esto es lo que te ganas por salir como zorra por la noche, espero estés aprendiendo la lección Sa-ku-ra- Dije entre risas mientras la metía en el auto, aunque dudo que me haya escuchado ya estaba completamente inconsciente por la droga y la noche aún es joven...Normalmente mi conciencia me habría hecho parar y dejarla en los baños, pero yo no tengo conciencia ni escrúpulos...Esta noche a penas estaba comenzando.

* * *

**Review? :D Su opinion sobre este capitulo me importa mucho, ya que es el primero en el que Sasuke y Sakura tienen contacto directo y vaaya que MUCHO contacto.**

***Curioseando por ahí vi mmm una clasificación que dice ''Image manager'' y subí una foto del vestido que usó Sakura en este capitulo, no se si sea para que puedan verlo ustedes, no le entiendo muy bn pero si es así y pueden ver las imagenes diganme :D y si les late que subo fotos de los vestuarios de ella sobre todo!**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, jeje muchas muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, reitero que me animan a seguir a demás de que me gustaria contar con su opinion para el prox capitulo, no se si la historia dé para ser algo larga, ustedes que opinan? a donde llevará Sasuke a Sakura? porfa dejenme su opinion de este cap, me interesa saber que piensan, sin creen que deberia cambiar algo, un beso! Gracias por el apoyo y no olviden un review que me hace muuuuy feliz!

Por último y por si alguien está interesado en mi otro fic ''Beggin' on your knees'' mañana actualizo ese :D espero le den una oportunidad.

**Review=Actualización! :)**


	4. IMPORTANTE

Chicas! Espero estén mejor que yo jeje...Tengo un par de anuncios que espero de todo corazón puedan leer...

Primero que nada,pido una disculpa no haber actualizado durante unas semanas, la verdad es que tuve que dejar de lado mis historias por motivos de fuerza mayor, eh pasado por momentos difíciles ultimamente pero ya me estoy reponiendo :(

De verdad lamento haberme atrasado, pero quiero que sepan que si voy a continuar mis 3 historias, de hecho, ya estoy trabajando en las continuaciones y espero subirlas pronto,no voy a dejar las historias a medias, lo prometo.

Otra cosa, acabo de abrir una cuenta de face que es exclusivamente para las fotos y videos relacionadas a mis historias, asi que si tienen cuenta en face y gustan agregarme para platicar por ahí o ver las cosas que subo las aceptare gustosa vale?

Les dejo mi correo que es **marii_saku92 **

También les dejo mi facebook que es **Saku Chaan **ó también pueden buscarme con el correo :)

Espero me agreguen y así podamos platicar y ver fotos sasusaku y videos relacionados con mis historias!

Las quiero, gracias por todo el apoyo y de verdad lamento haber desaparecido, prometo que pronto tendran actualización en **Intruso Nocturno, Beggin' on your knees y Putain d' amor**, quien no conozca alguna, pase y lea porfa, estoy segura les gustarán! jeje las dejo que seguire trabajando en las actualizaciones :3

Besooooos!


End file.
